Unlikely Love
by DreamingOfCupcakes
Summary: When a certain someone asks Ginny to go to the Yule Ball with him, two enemies are transformed into something more than friends.  WARNING: CONTAINS KISSING AND MILD FLUFF


"I don't believe you, Malfoy."

He smirked at Ginny as she glared at him. It was obvious what he was saying, even without his lips moving.

"I am NOT going to the Yule Ball with you!"

He smirked again.

"Oh, really?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but hesitating, closed it again. She glared at him as he winked at her.

She crossed her arms at the hungry look on Malfoy's face.

"Slap me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Slap me."

Ginny glared at those smirking (and she had to admit, not bad-looking) gray-blue eyes. She concentrated on all the memories of him she had. Temper boiling, she slapped him. Hard, too.

Ginny expected to see him wincing on his chair, but he was grinning defiantly.

"DAMN, WEASLEY, YOU'RE HOT!" he shouted for everyone to hear. And indeed, everyone in the library was watching.

She gulped, blushing furiously. He smirked at her.

"So, you coming, then?" he demanded, using the tone most girls would swoon over.

When Ginny didn't answer, Draco leaned closer and whispered, "Think about the jealousy. Wouldn't it feel good to make other girls jealous? Especially…a certain black-haired Slytherin girl with two P's in her name?"

Ginny closed her eyes, thinking of Pansy. My God, how she hated that stuck-up git. Ginny could not count the times that Pansy had annoyed her. She imagined a scene with her and Malfoy waltzing together, and the furious look on Pansy's face. She basked in the scene for a minute, when she was interrupted by Dr-no, _Malfoy's_ drawl.

"Got an answer for me?" Draco smirked. Ginny considered for a moment. She sighed heavily.

"Fine."

He smiled triumphantly, got up from his chair, and walked away. But when he was almost to the hall, Ginny yelled across the room.

"What exactly do you think of Pansy?"

Draco made a face and mimed vomiting. "She's a slimy git and very annoying fan-girl."

For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of a smile cross Weasley's sexy lips. He blew her a kiss, which created an awkward moment for her.

A second later, Ginny were saved from embarrassment by a loud shriek. A black-haired Slytherin girl with two P's in her name was crying loudly and running to the common room. Ginny stuck out her tongue after Pansy, a smile on her face.

Hermione and Luna gasped.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" came a shout from down the table.

The three girls were enjoying a bread pudding over dinner, but the conversation had been "rudely" interrupted by Harry Potter when Ginny had told Hermione and Luna of her Yule Ball date. Harry was now tomato-red, face-in-hands.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was looking very pleased with himself. In fact, he was accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini; only Pansy was missing from his company (Pansy was crying on the shoulder of Millicent Bulstrode).

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry suddenly got up and strode over to Parvati Patil. He whispered something into her ear, and it must have been something happy, because she said a moment later, "Ooh, yes, I'd love to!"

Harry looked happy at finding a Yule Ball date, but sad that it was not Ginny. He then seized Parvati and pulled her into a tight embrace, their lips locking. Ginny felt very uncomfortable with the slurping noises from across the table.

Abandoning her pie, she left to the Gryffindor common room, with only one happy thought. She was going to get revenge on Pansy tomorrow night at the Yule Ball.

Draco waited in the entrance hall with bated breath. He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. Shit, he loved the girl, but if she wanted to go to a dance with him, she should not be late.

Just as he was about to enter the ball without her, his mouth dropped open and his arms fell limply to his sides. There, at the top of the spiral staircase, was Ginny Weasley.

Her flaming red hair had been curled playfully. Her neck was covered by a pearl choker. She donned a champagne-gold strapless cocktail dress and matching silk gloves. To top it off, her feet sported black high-heeled shoes.

Draco could not help stuttering as he took her hand. "You-you look l-lovely tonight, _Ginny_."

"Thank you, _Draco_." He did look rather nice in a plain black tuxedo and tie.

The pair walked into the ball, getting many glares and envious looks. They took their spots at the table. Both of them ordered lamb chops.

Draco sighed, and Ginny raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth, and he nodded.

"Since when have you loved me, Draco?"

He smiled genuinely. "Ever since I started second year; when you came to Hogwarts."

Ginny blushed. "I do have to admit, I had a mild crush on you since my fourth year."

Draco smirked. "Really?" She nodded uncomfortably. Harry and Parvati were kissing passionately directly in front of them.

He rose and gestured to the door. Ginny rose and the two of them walked out to the grounds.

It was really very beautiful. The snow crunched under their feet, and bright lights were placed all around. And it also seemed that they were quite alone. Draco took her hand and led her to a bench, where they sat down.

Ginny smiled playfully. "So why are we out here?"

Draco grinned at her. "You know why…"

Her eyes widened as Draco leaned closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips touched. At first it was a sweet kiss. But it got better. Draco pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She immediately let him. They put their arms around each other.

After nearly ten minutes of sucking face, the pair noticed a bat-like figure standing in front of them.

Draco groaned. Severus Snape was going to stop his moment. Ginny and Draco broke apart, Ginny trembling and Draco stroking her hair.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Kissing is not allowed at the Yule Ball."

Both of them were sure he was lying to stop himself thinking of Lily Potter. Draco glared at Snape while Ginny whimpered. She had always been a bit intimidated by Snape.

"Back to your dormitories."

When neither of them moved, he yelled loudly, "BACK TO YOUR DORMITORIES!"

Ginny stood up quickly and pulled Draco along with her. They ran without stopping for ten minutes, when they arrived, panting, at the door. They entered.

Ginny smiled sadly. "See you tomorrow?"

Draco smirked. "Sooner."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Draco looked pleadingly at her. "At least be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled hugely and nodded. Draco grinned and swept her into his arms and took her to a second-floor broom closet for snogging and who knows what else.

The End


End file.
